


Cat Got Your Tongue

by leomoonwonwoo (Auber_Gine_Dreams)



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Implied Poly Dorm, Junhui is a menace, Kink Exploration, LenDay2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/leomoonwonwoo
Summary: Wonwoo was tired, face itchy from the layers of makeup touched up since the morning. He’d like to take the cat ears off his head, too, even though they hadn't started hurting there was a heaviness to them, a weight that felt significant. He lifted his hands to do just that but Junhui gripped his wrist and pinned it next to his head. His eyes were dark, almost hungry in the hush of their entryway.“Keep them on, pretty kitty,” Junhui said, a low murmur that sent a coil of heat through Wonwoo’s whole body.He refused to consider if the arousal he felt was at being called kitty or if it was just Junhui’s eagerness.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Poly Dorm Antics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253861
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> Happy (early) Birthday to my dearest and most treasured Len T_T I love you so much, really. The Pattern says we have past life connections and they aren't wrong! Platonic soul mates ARE real, actually, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hope you enjoy this as a kick off to your birthday weekend <3333333

Wonwoo was tired, the kind of bone deep thing that came from a full day of schedules. Rehearsals, makeup, performing on whatever broadcast was the next one on the list (they all sort of blended together after a while, even the dressing rooms looked the same). The fan sign, at least, was nice. It was more relaxing than people probably thought. Chatting with the members, talking to fans, it was a nice change of pace, felt a little less like work than most of the other parts of idol life. Wonwoo never found himself complaining, not even over the props. Hats were always fussy, either too big or too small, left his hair a mess that some stylist would come over and hastily fix before dashing off stage. 

His last prop was a simple black headband with cat ears attached. They were surprisingly comfortable, soft and fluffy and didn’t pinch behind his ears like other cheap ones did. He didn’t feel nearly as embarrassed striking poses either. Cameras flashed and fans cooed and when he turned Junhui was staring at him with a strangely intense expression. 

The cat ears were so comfortable that he completely forgot about them, even as they all piled into their vans and headed back to the dorms.

Wonwoo was the last one out, last into the elevator, and last to walk through the entrance to their dorm. The exhaustion that had been creeping into him all day descended like a wave, and the only thing he could think about was crawling into bed. He slipped out of his shoes and kept his eyes on the floor, barely awake on his feet, so it shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did when he ran straight into Junhui. Instead of saying anything, Junhui pushed the door shut, pressed against Wonwoo until his back hit the door. 

Wonwoo was tired, face itchy from the layers of makeup touched up since the morning. He’d like to take the cat ears off his head, too, even though they hadn't started hurting there was a heaviness to them, a weight that felt significant. He lifted his hands to do just that but Junhui gripped his wrist and pinned it next to his head. His eyes were dark, almost hungry in the hush of their entryway. 

“Keep them on, pretty kitty,” Junhui said, a low murmur that sent a coil of heat through Wonwoo’s whole body. 

He refused to consider if the arousal he felt was at being called _kitty_ or if it was just Junhui’s eagerness. 

Really, Wonwoo should have expected it. Junhui had always been like this. He was never afraid to admit when he was turned on by something, no matter what it was. Once, Wonwoo accidentally threw on one of Mingyu’s oversized sweaters, and Junhui had been so flustered he pushed Wonwoo into the bathroom and fucked his thighs, pulled the sweater tight to Wonwoo’s body and sucked a mark so dark against his neck that he had to put a bandaid over it for a week just to keep from hearing about it while getting his makeup done. 

So Junhui thought the cat ears were sexy. Wonwoo, exhaustion transformed quickly into arousal, could work with that.

“Okay. They stay on then,” Wonwoo answered, lips curled into a smirk. “What next?”

Junhui’s eyes flicked up to the ears, drifting down to meet his before they came to a stop at his mouth. This was expected, too. Wonwoo could spend hours kissing Junhui, the familiar comfort of his lips, the slow slide of tongue, the way heat would build steadily until Wonwoo was so hard he could barely think.

Junhui’s mouth met his and Wonwoo sighed, his hand not pinned to the wall going right to Junhui’s hip and pulling them flush together. Junhui let go of his wrist, like he forgot that he’d been holding him at all, and laced their fingers together. The kiss was a tame, comfortable thing, but Wonwoo could feel Junhui half hard against his thigh, the firm, insistent press of his mouth. By the time they broke for air Wonwoo’s heart was hammering in his chest, breaths embarrassingly fast between them.

Junhui pulled Wonwoo away from the door a few steps, enough so that when he pressed on his shoulders there was room for him to sink to his knees. 

“Right here?” Wonwoo rasped, glancing up to Junhui almost nervously. A delicious spike of arousal went straight to his groin.

It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed, and it wasn’t like the other members didn’t know what they were up to. It was more that Wonwoo still wasn’t sure what Junhui wanted to do, or what would happen if Junhui gripped his hair and fucked his mouth and called him _good kitty_. 

Junhui nodded, hand running through Wonwoo’s hair and tracing the point of one of the cat ears delicately. Heat bloomed across Wonwoo’s face, the tips of his ears burned, but he gave an answering nod and moved his eyes to Junhui’s erection straining against his slacks. 

They were still in their outfits from the fan sign. Right.

He was careful getting them undone (they’d have to wear the suits again, after all) and pushed them down his thighs, took a moment to plant open-mouthed kisses to Junhui’s cock over his underwear. He pressed his nose into the crease of his thigh and blinked up at him, hands curled around the backs of his legs to steady himself. Junhui groaned, hand going tight in Wonwoo’s hair. Junhui’s eyeliner was a little smudged. It added a heaviness to his gaze, something tangible that made Wonwoo shiver and get to work.

Once Junhui’s cock was free, Wonwoo wasted no time. He slid his mouth around him, bobbed his head a few times, groaning when Junhui’s hand went tight in his hair. Arousal pooled in his veins as heavy as the weight of Junhui on his tongue. It was easy to get lost in it, to let his mouth do the work while his mind toyed with the idea of their roles reversed, of Junhui in fluffy orange cat ears. A collar maybe. Junhui would probably like that. Wonwoo wasn’t ready to think about how much _he_ would like it.

He relaxed his throat, took Junhui in until his nose met skin. He blinked up at him, shivering at the tight grip of Junhui’s hand in his hair. 

“Fuck,” Junhui ground out, “Kitty, you look so good like that.”

There it was again, pet name seared into him like a brand. Wonwoo inhaled sharply through his nose and swallowed around Junhui. If he looked anything close to how Junhui looked...it was the makeup, Wonwoo thought, that really made everything seem sexier. Like the way they snuck around on tour, suggestive eyes and stealthy hands, playing a game of who was able to get away with what.

He built up a rhythm, bobbed his head and took Junhui in deep, drank in the sight of his head thrown back, the soft way he moaned Wonwoo’s name. He could faintly hear the sound of the television, some drama with the volume down low, but everything had narrowed down to the two of them. Junhui hooked his thumb over the headband, fingers fanned out around one of the ears, and rocked into Wonwoo’s mouth, cutting off his moan as he slid deeper into his throat. 

He stared down at Wonwoo, pupils blown wide, not even waiting for a nod of confirmation before starting a rhythm of his own. Shallow at first, and Wonwoo was grateful in a way he didn’t know how to really express. He was tired, they had to be up in a few hours, it would have been quicker for Junhui to be rougher, but instead he kept the pace easy. Wonwoo rewarded him with tongue, the lightest press of teeth, hollowing his cheeks until Junhui’s thighs shook under his hands. 

Wonwoo’s cock pressed painfully against the seam of his slacks, desire quickly unraveling into need. He wanted Junhui to come. He wanted whatever release he could get, to reach into his pants and stroke himself to completion. He’d even settle for grinding against the press of Junhui’s heel into his crotch, clothed friction and sticky underwear. _Anything_.

“Mm, Wonwoo,” Junhui panted, relaxing his grip and letting his cock slip out of Wonwoo’s mouth.

The taste of precum was heavy on his tongue. He glanced up, wondered for a moment if Junhui wanted to risk getting his suit messy and come on his face, but before he could think too much about it Junhui joined him on the floor, crashing their mouths together. His knees ached, his cock throbbed, and Junhui licked the taste of himself out of Wonwoo’s mouth while his hands made quick work of his slacks. He yanked them down to his knees and took them both in his hand.

Junhui swallowed his moan and stroked them both with the singular mission of getting off. So many things about Junhui were perfect to Wonwoo. The moles around his mouth. The way he laughed. The way he knew exactly what Wonwoo wanted without him having to say a word, in the bedroom and out of it. Words without words. It was no different here in the middle of the entryway to their dorm, Junhui gripping his cock with just the right pressure, the slide slick and easy. 

Wonwoo felt everything snap tight, his body coiled like the moments before he stepped on stage. He knew Junhui could tell, so he pulled their bodies closer together, hands roaming Junhui’s waist, and let the feeling consume him.

“Are you close?” Junhui murmured against his lips, right on cue. He nodded, fast and desperate, and Junhui nipped at his bottom lip, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb. “Then come, kitty.”

Wonwoo buried his face in Junhui’s shoulder, hips stuttering against his hand, and came, muffling the sound as much as he could against Junhui’s skin. 

He felt Junhui’s nose bump the cat ears, hand working over them both faster. Wonwoo shivered, pleasure turning quickly to oversensitivity, but he urged him on with messy, open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. 

“Come on, Junnie,” Wonwoo said, sealing their mouths together. Junhui shuddered, opened his mouth to Wonwoo’s tongue, and stroked over them both twice more before he came, release hot between them. 

Wonwoo lost track of how long they spent on the floor, kissing, touching, coming down. Long enough that by the time they broke apart his lips felt raw and his knees throbbed painfully. He would definitely pay for it, but with Jun all flushed and sexed out in front of him, he could hardly find the will to care. 

“What about the mess?” Wonwoo murmured. 

The prospect of righting himself and grabbing the nearest article of clothing he could find was tempting. Junhui, always resourceful, pulled open his suit jacket and button-down, wiping their come unceremoniously on his white undershirt. Wonwoo was so tired he almost burst into laughter, but he took in Junhui’s soft grin and heavy eyelids and figured getting them into bed was the nicer thing to do. Besides, the only other way to deal with the mess was to lick it off Junhui’s fingers, and really, that would start the whole thing all over again. 

“You should just stay here tonight,” Wonwoo said. “No reason to go all the way upstairs.”

Junhui nodded around a yawn, stood and helped Wonwoo to his feet. From there it was the robotic removal of makeup, tossing their suits on the floor even though it would mean a scolding in the morning, and falling into Wonwoo’s bed.

Junhui turned to him in the dimness, grinning with all his teeth.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, mouth already forming a frown. 

“You’ve still got the cat ears on.”

Wonwoo groaned, covering his face with his hands and rolling away from Junhui. He let him slip them off his head and set them on the other side of the bed, tucked safely between the mattress and the wall. 

The bed shifted as Junhui settled in next to him, his arm tucked under Wonwoo’s pillow, legs pressed against his. 

“You know this means we’re keeping them, right?” Junhui whispered, grin still evident in his voice.

Wonwoo did know. Only next time, they were going on Junhui’s head. Probably. 

“You should meow next time.” Junhui rubbed his nose against the skin behind Wonwoo’s ear. “Really sell the part of sexy kitten.”

“You’re much better at that than me,” Wonwoo answered, eyes slipping closed as he settled more comfortably against Junhui. If he fell asleep now, he could will off the stirring low in his gut at the idea.

“You’re right. Next time, I’ll give you a demonstration.”

Junhui’s body shook against his with a silent laugh, and Wonwoo decided if he woke up hard Junhui was going to demonstrate sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
